Nerve Wrecking Girlfriend
by Mizukage909
Summary: How did she end up being the most popular one in school after all?


_It's weird how I begin stories but eventually never finish them. Well it's just that, Ideas... Ideas everywhere. I recently started to write 'Sexy Round Lucy' and it's not finished yet, neither is this story, since it's on chapter one. Any way, I wanted to write an GrUvia fic. since there are not so many of them either. I have decided to make it an high school fanfic. instead. No, there is no Fairy Academy either, just plain old high school. The main characters are Gray and Juvia (of course) so that means the others are not that important. So they come later on. Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Who are you?  
**

**...**

_by Kaze909_

There was this guy, with raven hair that the blue haired girl adored. But he didn't seem to be giving her any attention . Since she first entered this class room, she laid her blue eyes upon the raven haired boy. She was too shy to confess or to talk to him, but she was giving him slight hints that she loved him with all of her pure heart. But that didn't work out good either, he still hasn't noticed her to this very day.

It was raining outside the class room, leaving the class remain silent. The dark grey colored clouds were covering the sun, letting the sun beams not pass to earth. The wether matches perfect with the blue haired teen feelings. Sad, depressed and useless. She hasn't made friends yet, the others didn't bother to get to know her, so she sadly gave up trying to fit in with the rest of her class.

While the others were always laughing around her, she remains alone. She sighed sad and started gaze outside the window, watching the rain drops fall onto the ground outside of her class room.

While the teacher is talking and explaining things she doesn't want to hear, she rather dreams about her crush instead. But some times she also peeks over to her crush and starts to blush slightly.

She sighed quiet, trying not to get any attention from the others or the teacher. Oh boy, how she wishes that class would end now, but she has to wait for the next two hours till school ends. On this weekend there will be a prom, she wanted to ask her crush, but hasn't had enough courage to ask him. There wasn't any opportunity to ask him either. He would be always surrounded by his friends or some girls he or she doesn't know.

Gray, her so called crush, would rather ask Lucy out for the prom or his "best friend" Natsu, -that's what she thinks. That thought or imagination made her heart ache more then before, she could always feel tears welling up in her eyes. But not when she is in class or when she has this feeling that somebody is watching her, but she doubts that.

She lives alone. Her mom died and her father she never met. She got over it a long time ago, so she was used to being alone. Even now she doesn't mind being excluded from everything the rest does. She eventually gave up.

_*Ring*-_

The bell, the sign for every student that either it's lunch time or school end. Now it was unfortunally only the bell for lunch time, so now other students would push other students out of their way, only to be the first one in line at the Cafeteria.

Juvia would wait till everybody left the class room, so she could walk alone and in peace through the school hall ways.

When she was sure that everybody left, she stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag, but her eyes grew wider when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Gray was still here packing his books , alone, with her... what should she supposed to do now. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, but it seems that something made it impossible for her to talk to him or even move.

It seems that she is entirely frozen to this spot.

The raven haired teen indeed noticed that someone was staring at him and of course he turned to that person who did.

"Ummm, can I help you?" he asked kind but annoyed at the same time. There are a lot of girls who worship him and giving him letters by placing them in his locker in the school hall ways.

She finally unfroze and started to blush. "I...uh..." she strugglet out, staring bashful to the floor underneath her. The boy infront of her raised an eye brow. Is she serious?, most of the girls get nose bleed if he talks to them. But why is she different?

"I uh,what?" He mimicked her annoyed. He urgently wants to hang out with his friends in the cafeteria. Juvia flinched back by his harsh words that he mimcked, she was indeed shy towards him. She never talked to him before and now she has this one and only opportunity, maybe.

"Ju-Juvia wanted...to a-ask you so-something..." she stumbled out, folding nervously her arms behind her back, gazing to the floor instead.

He rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed trying not to act too convulsive towards her. "And who is Juvia?" he asked.

"I-Im Juvia.." she managed out loud.

He dumped his remaining books in his bag and sighed again. "Then why are you talking in third person?" he said, not more then a mumble. But he was still curious about that question she was going to ask him. The blue haired girl was about to say something, when he cut her of.

"Will you excuse me, I need to go now and eat my lunch..." he said and started to walk towards the door. All she could do is nod and wait for the next chance that she might get another time.

When he finally exit the room, she dropped her hands disappointed beside her, feeling hatred towards herself. Why does she has to act so cowardly towards him? Why can´t she just get over it and talk to him properly? Just for once...

She sighed at herself and grabbed her bag and also walked outside her class room. She is a geek and always will be one. But she was not a loser, she went through a lot in her life, so this little lovesickness she is feeling is nothing compared to that.

The young teen unlocked her locker and placed her unneeded books inside, staring at the picture she secretly took from Gray once and grabbed her books for the next lesson. She closed her locker and spun around to walk to her favorite hiding spot for the lunch brakes when she accidentally out of no where bumbed into another girl, causing her to drop her books to the floor.

Juvia had not time to apologize to the girl and instantly kneeled down to pick up her books. She suddenly she saw another hand ,that probably belonged to the other girl, was trying to help her picking up her dropped books. The blue haired girl raised her head towards the other girl.

The blonde haired girl smiled kindly at her and continued to help her picking up her books. Juvia shook her head, she doesn't want anyone to help her.

"Y-You don´t need to help me.." Juvia stuttered and at once grabbed all of her books, jumping back into her own hight again.

The blonde stared at her confused and also got back into her normal hight. She was about to introduce herself to the blue haired girl, when she suddenly sprinted away. Lucy, of course, ran after her and grabbed her by her wrist.

"Why are you running away?" she asked. Juvia pulled her hand, rude, away from her and gazed at her jittery.

"Juvia feels bothersome around other people.." she explained slightly sad, pushing her books closer to her chest.

"Bothersome?" Lucy repeated. "Uhmm, who said that?" she asked.

Juvia herself didn´t know who began to say that about her, but she knows that she botheres othe people. She slowly shrugged her shoulders to replie to her question.

"Thought so!" she smiled brightly and grabbed one of her hands. "Im Lucy."

Lucy was indeed an kindhearted person. She could never resist to help somebody out, even if she doesn´t know the person.

"Let's eat together lunch in the cafeteria!" she suggested.

Juvia couldn´t replie her, she was shocked. No one talked to her, neither did she talk to others. Why in all sudden would some body out of no where would talk to her? Her heart pounded wild against her cheast, eventually she started to blush.

"Wh-Why would you do that?" She muttered, but loud enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy stared thoughtful to no where, but shortly afterwards started to grin. "Because you´re one of my class mates. Of course I would help you!"

"But you don´t know me, neither do I you, why would you help somebody you don´t know?" Juvia asked confused, staring down to her hand, that was still being hold by Lucy´s hand.

"So? How do you think how friends are made?" she chuckled and started to walk towards the cafeteria. Juvia was about to say something and wanted to refuse to her offer, but her deep inner voice held her back.

"Don´t worry, I´ll promise that they will like you, Juvia!" she smiled. Juvia nodded and followed her.

* * *

Lucy walked towards the table in the cafeteria. They all greeted her with a smile or a hug. Juvia felt uncomfortable again and wanted to leave again, but Lucy was still holding on to her hand.

"Hey Lu-chan!" the other blue haired girl greeted joyous and made space on the bench for Lucy to sit on. She was about to take that seat, when she noticed that Juvia was still holding on to her hand. Lucy turned towards her with an comfort smile.

"Juvia, don´t be shy. Come on introduce yourself.." Lucy encouraged her kindly.

"Lucy, who is that?" the pink haired boy asked, causing Juvia to squeak slightly between her breath.

"That? That is Juvia! She wanted to join us at lunch." Lucy grinned sweetly and pushed Juvia next to her, patting her head lightly.

"H-Hello..." she stuttered, squeezing her hands tighter on her lap. She has no Idea who they were, neither does she know the blonde haired girl, so why should she be here after all.

This isn't right, she wanted to leave now, but something deep down held her back to leave now. It was like she was glued to this seat, something that was forcing her to stay here instead.

Eventually they started to talk about random stuff, excluding her of course. This was a bad idea after all-she thought sighing quiet.

"Say Lucy, from where do you know Juvia?"

That question snapped Juvia out of her deep depressing thoughts back to reality.

"Her? I met her in the school hallways, Erza!" she smiled.

So, the red haired teen was called Erza. She better makes sure not to forget that name. "So you brought her here?" Erza continued to ask.

"Well of course, I dropped her books after all."

That was her reasons after all. She dropped her books, so she felt sorry for her, that's her reason for brining Juvia to this place where she never has been before. She should of known better that this wasn't the best Idea of all times.

The dark blue haired girl wanted to stand up and sprint away to her favorite hiding spot.

"Juvia, tell us something about you!" offered Levy sweetly. The others mentioned her name in their so called conversation, so Juvia handled out who Levy was.

This is easy. Just open your mouth and talk, just tell them something about you, this can't be so hard! "J-Juvia lives alone..." she murmured timid towards them.

Levy gasped along with the others. "Why do you live alone?" this time it was the boy with also blue hair and this weird tattoo on his face. Juvia didn't wanted to talk about it, but he asked friendly so she is willing todo. I guess they didn't mind her talking in third person, what made her blush again.

"Juvia's parents died..." Well mother did, but she doesn't know if her father is still alive. If he is, she wouldn't care either.

"Y-Your p-parents died?" the gingered haired boy in front of her stuttered in disbelieve. "H-Her parents died..." he repeated, continuing not to believe her. Well he did, but he was shocked.

"That must be horrible..."mumbled the pink haired boy, who sat next her. His name must be Natsu then.

"Well, Juvia got over it..." she smiled weakly towards the rest.

"That's just horrible!" gasped Lucy worried.

"Anyway, who wants food! I want food, because Im hungry!" grinned Natsu, just to get off topic, he sensed that Juvia wasn't feeling comfortable with this subject about her parents.

The others agreed to him, so he stood up to order some food for the rest. Juvia, but, stayed quiet. She had her own lunch.

"Has anyone seen Gray?" Loke askd, staring around the noisy cafeteria. Juvia's eyes widened, has he mentioned Gray's name just right now, right here?

"No. Unfortunately no..." sighed Gerard bored and rested his head on his hand, also staring at the rest of the cafeteria. "Typical him, always late for almost everything..."

They are talking about him... does that mean she gets to talk to him more often. Squeak! This is maybe her best day in her whole entire life. A smile, not an forced one, but an real one made his way upon her pale face.

This is her lucky day.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_So there, a story about Juvia and Gray. I don't know if it turned out good, since it is my first time writing about them. But there is always an first time for everything. I hope you want another chapter of this story. (If you didn't understood something, tell me instantly!) _

_Yeahy, my 7th story I have written so far and Im very proud of me. Im guessing, I'll write more then just 7 stories, since I keep getting Ideas for every pair in FT. I tried to ignore this Idea, but it turned out that I wrote it down anyway. *Grin* I'll be writing chapter 2 as soon as possible as soon as I updated some of my other chapters. So yeah, bye for now! _

_Anyway tell me how you liked and don't forget to review either. =^.^=_


End file.
